This invention relates to pin type paper feed mechanisms for computer printers and the like, and more particularly to means for supporting sheet printing materials on a pin type feed mechanism for advancement through a printer, where friction feed is unavailable.
Pin type feed mechanisms for advancing paper through a computer printer, typewriter or the like are well known in the prior art and widely used in commercially available printer systems. Typically, the paper used in conjunction with these printer systems has on each side a plurality of regularly spaced holes configured to engage the sprockets on each side of the feed mechanism for advancement of the paper through the printer system. The size, style and configuration of the papers, forms and the like which are adaptable to the feed mechanisms of conventional printers are therefore limited, and the papers conventionally include the means for advancing them into the printer, such as perforated strips along the sides thereof.
The present invention provides means for supporting papers, forms and the like for advancement through a printer and which may be adapted for use in substantially any size pin type feeder mechanism of a conventional printer. A pair of flexible strips is provided, each having along one edge thereof a plurality of regularly spaced holes for engagement with the sprockets of the pin feed mechanism, and along the other edge a non-setting, non-permanent adhesive for supporting each edge of a sheet for advancement into the printer. Papers, forms, stationary and the like of substantially any size and configuration, and which are not provided with means for advancement into the printer, may therefore be supported for printing using the support means disclosed herein.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a means for supporting papers, forms and the like on the pin type feed mechanism of a computer printer or the like.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a means for supporting substantially any size sheet materials on the feed mechanism of a computer printer and the like.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide said support means adaptable to substantially any size printer.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description of certain preferred embodiments thereof proceeds.